Amortentia
by SnitchGirl16
Summary: Sebuah kejadian kecil saat pelajaran Ramuan, membuat Lily Evans sadar, bahwa ia sudah menyukai pemuda yang selalu mengganggunya.


Aula Besar nampak sangat penuh anak - anak, wajar saja ini sedang jam makan siang, seluruh meja panjang asrama nampak penuh diisi anggota asramanya masing - masing. Beberapa anak nampak sibuk dengan perkamennya dan hanya sesekali memakan tartnya, yang lainnya asyik mengobrol tentang pelajaran yang mereka lewati tadi.

Segerombolan anak lelaki dari meja Gryffindor nampak bercanda, dan menguasai hampir seperempat kursi hanya untuk mereka berempat, padahal jika mereka mau duduk teratur masih banyak tempat yang tersisa.

" Apa pelajaran setelah ini ? "Tanya James dengan malas sambil melempar- tangkap apelnya

" Hm, Ramuan "Jawab Lupin

" Ugh, kalau saja bukan salah satu syarat menjadi Auror adalah harus mendapat nilai tinggi di ramuan, pelajaran itu yang nomor satu di daftar pelajaran yang tidak kuikuti "Seru James

" Jangan begitu sobat, lagipula si Slughorn itu sepertinya menyukaimu "Canda Sirius, yang langsung saja terkena apel lempar-tangkap James tadi

" Sirius benar James, lagipula Evans mengambil pelajaran itu, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan? "Timpal Lupin Senyum tiba - tiba terukir di wajah tampan James.

" Heh tentu saja, Evans salah satu alasan aku mengambil pelajaran itu, kalau aku tidak mau kalah dari Snivellus, dia selalu suka mencari muka pada Evans di pelajaran ramuan "

" Bukankah kita harus segera ke ruang bawah tanah sekarang? Sebentar lagi pelajaran ramuan akan dimulai "Cicit Peter Keempat lelaki yang menamai diri mereka Marauders itu segera meninggalkan Aula Besar, dan berjalan bersama segerombolan anak - anak yang juga akan mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

Slughorn membuka pintu ruang bawah tanah, senyumna seperti biasa selalu cerah menatap murid muridnya.

" Selamat siang "Serunya pada anggota Gryffindor dan Slytherin yang menghuni kelasnya

" Siang "Jawab muridnya serempak Slughorn mengambil absen, ia hanya melirik beberapa anak yang terasa asing di telinganya dan tersenyum cerah pada murid murid favoritenya.

" Baiklah, hari ini kita akan mempelajari ramuan Amortentia "Serunya

" Ada yang tau apa itu Amortentia? "

/Mata Slughorn tanpa diminta langsung menatap pada seorang gadis berambut merah, Lily Evans, dan seperti dugaannya tangan gadis itu langsung mengacung begitu mulutnya selesai mengucapkan pertanyaan.

" Ya Evans ? "Ia tersenyum cerah

" Amortentia adalah Ramuan Cinta yang paling kuat dan paling manjur di dunia. Hal ini menyebabkan obsesi kuat atau obsesi di peminum. Memiliki kilauan seperti karang mutiara dan uapnya membumbung dalam bentuk spiral yang memiliki aroma yang berbeda untuk setiap orang yang bau itu, mengingatkan setiap orang dari hal-hal yang mereka temukan "

" Tepat sekali, sepuluh poin untuk Gryffindor ! "

Lily Evans tersenyum senang sambil menurunkan tangannya.

" Perhatikan penjelasanku dengan baik, kemudian kita akan mulai membuatnya "

Setelah Professor Slughorn selesai menjelaskan, ia meminta agar mengerjakan ramuan itu satu meja berdua dan mengambil alat yang di perlukan di lemari.

James buru buru mengambil peralatannya, dan mengambil tempat disamping Lily Evans sebelum ada yang mengambilnya, termasuk pria yang sedang menatapnya marah, Severus Snape.

" Kenapa kau disini? "Sinis Lily Evans

James hanya mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya yang biasanya selalu meluluhkan hati para gadis, namun sayang sekali tidak dengan gadis di depannya ini.

" Seperti nya sahabatku lebih suka semeja dengan pacarnya, Hestia "James melirik Sirius

" Kau tau, banyak sekali tempat yang kosong selain disini " James menatap sekelilingnya, meja meja telah penuh anak anak.

" Itu tadi sayang, sekarang meja sudah penuh "

Lily mendengus kasar, kemudian membuat ramuannya tanpa menghiraukan pemuda di sampingnya, sebenarnya ia suka suka saja semeja dengan James Potter, tapi para pengagum yang suka menanyakan bagaimana rasanya didekati James membuatnya risih.

" Aku payah sekali dalam ramuan "Gumam James melirik ramuannya yang berbanding jauh dengan milik Lily.

" Kenapa? "Tanya Lily melirik James yang frustasi

" Kenapa ramuanmu seperti itu? "Tuntut James

Lily meneliti ramuan James, warnanya memang lebih gelap dari miliknya, ia menyebutkan bahan bahan yang diperlukan dan James mengangguk tanda ia sudah melakukan hal hal yang disebutkan Lily.

" Sudah ditambahkan bunga belladona? "Tanya Lily

" Ah itu dia ! "

Setelah mendengar instruksi Lily, ia mengaduk ramuannya lagi setelah menambahkan empat kelopak bunga belladona mendadak berubah menjadi kemerahan dan berkilau, mirip seperti punya Lily.

" Woah aku berhasil ! "Seru James

Pemuda berkaca mata itu mencondongkan wajahnya ke kuali, mencoba mencium bau yang keluar dari ramuannya.

" Evans, parfum mu terlalu menyengat, aku tidak bisa mencium bau ramuanku "

Gadis yang dimaksud James mendengus kesal

" Kenapa semeja denganku kalau begitu "Gerutunya

James mengernyit heran, berapa kalipun ia mencoba fokus pada bau ramuan amortentia nya, yang tercium hanya bau parfum yang sering dipakai Lily.

" Dan aku juga ingin protes, Potter. Bau parfum mu juga menyengat, dan membuatku tak bisa mencium ramuanku "

Sirius berlari kecil menghampiri tiga sahabatnya yang tengah berjalan menuju halaman, pelajaran hari itu sudah usai dan keempat Marauders sedang ingin menghabiskan waktu di depan Danau Hitam.

" Hei sobat aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih "Kata Sirius sambil menepuk pundak James

" Kenapa? "James mengernyit

" Kencanku sukses dengan Hestia, katanya dia suka dengan bau parfumnya, terima kasih kau sudah meminjamkan parfum milikmu "

" Yah, dan menghabiskan sisa seperempat botol parfum mu "Lanjut Lupin " Pantas saja, tidak tercium parfum mu hari ini "Kata Peter

Senyum segera saja mengembang di wajahnya, yang jika ia sadari mengundang pandangan kagum dari para gadis, namun pikirannya dipenuhi perkataan Lily Evans tentang ramuan gadis itu yang tercium seperti parfumnya.

Ah bodoh sekali dia, kenapa dia tidak menyadari ? Ia sudah tak memakai parfum lagi sejak Sirius menghabiskan seperempat botol parfumnya. Terima kasih pada sahabat bodohnya itu, kalau tidak karena dia menghabiskan parfumnya, mungkin sampai nanti dia tidak akan menyadari hal , Lupin dan Peter mengernyit heran menatap sahabatnya yang tersenyum senyum sendiri.

5 tahun kemudian. . . .

" Hei sayang "Seru James Potter di depan pintu

" Sstt, Harry sedang tidur "Bisik Lily menatap sinis pada James

Istrinya ini, sudah hampir dua tahun mereka menikah masih saja gadisnya ini sering sinis padanya.

" Maaf sayang "Kata James dengan pandangan meminta maaf " Biar kubawa Harry kecil ke atas "

James turun lagi setelah meletakkan jagoan kecilnya itu di boks bayinya, Lily tengah memindahkan mainan yang tadi dihamburkan Harry dengan satu lambaian tongkat, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. James yang melihat itu segera saja berdesakan dengan istrinya di sofa.

" Ada apa hari ini di Kementrian ? "Tanya Lily sambil lalu

" Tidak ada sih, hanya suami mu ini menangkap dua Pelahap Maut yang sedang mengacau di Diagon Alley dan Arthur yang sibuk mengurusi amortentia yang entah bagaimana beredar di kalangan muggle "

" Bagaimana bisa Amortentia beredar di dunia muggle ? "Tanya Lily penasaran

James mendengus kesal, kenapa istrinya ini lebih tertarik pada amortentia daripada penangkapan besar suaminya ?

" Entahlah, suamimu ini kan Auror, bukan pembuat cerita Daily Prophet "Sinis James

Perubahan sikap James yang tiba - tiba membuat Lily sadar ia telah membuat suami nya marah. Tapi kan James selalu berhasil menangani hal besar, memangnya dia tidak bosan dipuji? Dasar.

" Hm, ngomong - ngomong tentang Amortentia, kau ingat pelajaran ramuan dengan Professor Slughorn dulu? "Tanya Lily

" Hm ya "James mencoba menggali ingatannya

" Kau ingat bau ramuanmu ? "Tanya Lily semangat

" Bau parfum mu yang menyengat, Evans "Jawab James, yang membuat Lily terbahak mengingat masa sekolah mereka.

" Kau tau, saat itu parfumku habis, aku tidak memakai parfum saat itu "Kata Lily, entah mengapa wajahnya memerah

" Benar dugaanku ! "Seru James " Kau tau Mrs. Potter, saat itu aku juga tidak memakai parfum, dan dari sana aku sadar. Kau menyukaiku "

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi putih Lily. Kenapa suaminya ini suka sekali menggoda nya? Namun ia juga tak bisa menampik, ia menyadari ia sudah menyukai James Potter, semenjak ia membereskan peralatan ramuannya dan tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan James, ia tak mencium bau parfum yang biasa dipakai lelaki itu. Dari situlah ia tau, ia mulai menyukai pemuda yang selalu mengganggunya ini

Diam - Diam Lily Evans mengutuk kebodohan suaminya, kenapa baru saja pemuda ini tahu tentang bau amortentia nya? Sedang ia sudah tahu asal bau amortentia nya sejak hari mereka selesai praktek ramuan

 **THE END...**

 **All character is J.K Rowling's i just have the story**

 **I need your review guyss. /throwlove**


End file.
